The Data Management and Statistics Core is a central component of the Johns Hopkins ADRC. The staff of the Data Management and Statistics Core is responsible for overseeing data quality control entry, data archiving, and data monitoring for all of the Cores in the ADRC, and for all projects funded through the ADRC. The faculty of the Data Management and Statistics Core is also responsible for provision of statistical support and expert statistical consultation to investigators in the ADRC, including assistance with study design, power calculations and statistical analysis. The Data Management and Statistics Core will ensure that state-of-the art analytic techniques are employed in the projects that are undertaken by ADRC investigators. The ADRC is committed to data sharing and the Data Management and Statistics Core will oversee the provision of clinical and pathological data to the National Alzheimer Coordinating Center (NACC) on a regular basis, as required. In addition, the Data Management and Statistics Core works to develop novel analytic techniques that are particularly relevant to the development and progression of cognitive decline and dementia in older persons. It will also be possible to train pre-doctoral and post-doctoral statisticians in analytic methods related to cognitive decline and dementia, using datasets that are available.